


Voldemort's Old Diary

by Kaesa



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk about Tom Riddle's diary, to the tune of the Beatles song "Eleanor Rigby."  Written before we knew Ginny's real first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldemort's Old Diary

  


Ah, look at Voldemort's old diary.  
Ah, look at Voldemort's old diary.

Virginia Weasley  
Picks up the diary hidden in schoolbooks so old,  
Shivers with cold.  
Looks out the window,  
Writing a Valentine poem and yearning for more.  
Love is a chore.

Voldemort's old diary,  
It causes so much pain.  
Voldemort's old diary,  
Where does it keep its brain?

Thomas M. Riddle,  
Writing the words of a madman that Ginny obeys.  
What does he say?  
Watch him posess her,  
Painting a message in red on the castle's stone wall,  
Messy red scrawl.

Voldemort's old diary,  
It causes so much pain.  
Voldemort's old diary,  
Where does it keep its brain?

Ah, look at Voldemort's old diary.  
Ah, look at Voldemort's old diary.

Virginia Weasley,  
Lying forgotten in Salazar's terrible lair.  
Who brought her there?  
Thomas M. Riddle,  
Twirling the wand of the hero that came to her aid.  
Watch Ginny fade.

Voldemort's old diary,  
It causes so much pain.  
Voldemort's old diary,  
Where does it keep its brain?

  



End file.
